Final Chapter
by Macy3287
Summary: OneShot based on 7x14 Kim's goodbye if she decided to do the undercover.


A/N: quick one shot based on Kim and Voight's conversation in 7x14.

* * *

Kim walks determinedly, hands in pockets, into Voights office, she plops into the chair in front of his desk.

"Hi Sargent, you wanted to see me?" Kim asks as she blows out a breath. Her face still black and blue.

"How are you doing?" Hank winces as he looks at her, bruising now fully evident on her face.

"Still sore. I should be good in a week." Kim says matter of fact.

"Good to hear. So, I won't keep you longer than necessary. I just got a call that we have a chance to go in and Pursue a big importer of heroin to bring down the ring. I thought you would be great, we have a tip that our contact is working out of this classier bar. I was hoping you can make contact, establish some trust maybe find our in. All it would be is just making contact, having a couple drinks, small talk. What do you think?" Hank held his breath, he knew it was a long shot. They could always use Hailey.

"I know what you are doing sarge and I appreciate it." Kim smiles.

Hank nods.

"When do you need to know?"  
Kim asks.

"Two days." Hank replies.

"I need to get a few things in order, buy some amazing makeup." Kim chuckles awkwardly.

"Of course, see you in two days. I'm not sure how long this will take Kim, just so you know." Hank adds.

"It will be good to be someone else for a while." Kim smiles reassuringly.

Hank hopes he made the right call, as Kim gets up and heads out of his office and down the stairs.

As Kim leaves the station, she doesn't even know where to begin to prepare for this op. She is making lists and planning in her head, she is shocked when she stops her car and is in front of Adam's building.

Unconsciously, she figures it would be best if he hears it from her. She had been through the blindsiding before it's not a fun position.

She walks up to Adams door and knocks. She doesn't realize the time, maybe he is already at Molly's but she hears rustling and "be right there" a few seconds later.

Adam opens the door in a flurry. The look of shock on his face is priceless. "Kim, are you ok? " He immediately reaches out to touch her arm.

She subtly dodges his touch. Adam still notices and pulls back his arm.

"Hey, sorry, yeah I'm good, I didn't realize how late it had gotten. Can I come in?"

"Of course." Adam says as he opens the door wider for her to come through. He shuts the door behind her motioning for her to sit on the couch.

He has a beer on the coffee table and some sport on the tv, she notices.

"Can I get you anything? He asks

"I'd love a whiskey" she chuckles.

"I was with you when the doc said no booze till the drug was out of your system. " Adam questions her.

"I know, I was kidding. Bad joke I guess." Kim could feel the tension in the room.

"Oh, ok then what brings you all the way to canaryville?" Adam tries to go straight to the point.

"I wanted you to hear it from me, Hank offered me an undercover gig to bring down this herioin ring. I accepted it, I leave in two days and am not sure how long I will be gone." Kim rushes out.

"Oh wow, that's a great opportunity." Adam is shocked. "Are you cleared for that? Physically?" He wasn't sure she would be mentally ready but he understood why she would want to get away.

"Yes, once the bruising is healed good to go. There is nothing for you to be worried about anymore." Kim replies defensively.

"Kim, I am always going to worry about you. We're family, always will be." Adam says sadly as he pulls her in for a hug.

Kim just stands there and let's him hug her arms slowly coming up to hug him back.

"Not anymore, Adam." Kim closes her eyes and can feel a tear trickle down her face as her head is pulled under Adam's chin as she inhaled his scent a final time before pulling away.

"I just wanted you to hear it from me than the station gossip. I should go,take care Adam."

Kim walks to the door and turns as she is closing the door for one final look at Adam.

"You too, Kim." She hears Adam mutter as the click of the door closing, echoes in the hallway.

She feels like she is finally closing this chapter, hopefully it can actually stay closed.

* * *

A/N: so this was something that I was thinking about and decided to put down. This is unedited excuse any mistakes. I wanted to go back and re watch the scene with Kim and Hank but really wanted to get this up so I probably missed or added things in to the dialogue, hopefully it still works. I own nothing.  
Please review.


End file.
